Don't Want To Let You Go
by plaidchameleon
Summary: This is the 9th installment of my What If Series. And this happens to be in two parts even though it is still a complete one-shot and can be read on its own. Felicity sees Oliver kissing Susan and she can't help but run away feeling bad. Ray Palmer stops her and brings her home so she can cry and tell him what happened. He tells her that he thinks he would always lose out to Oliver


_**A/N:**_ **Well, this piece is technically a two-parter. This one and the next actually tend to go together as they revolve around the same time. So, while they are stand-alone stories, they should both be read to get the full story. This first one revolves around Ray and Felicity while the next has Sara and Oliver's take on what happens. If you want to know what led up the beginning of this story, go back and read Message from Hong Kong. I hope all of you enjoy it. As always, a HUGE thank you to my beta, missmeagan666. She's the best!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own the characters. They belong to Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow and DC Comics. All computer linguistical mistakes are mine.**

 **Don't Want To Let You Go**

Felicity smiled as she raised her hand to knock on the door for the mayor of Starling City. Only the door was already ajar, giving her some vision inside Oliver's domain. And what she saw made the smile slip from her face.

Oliver stood there with Susan Williams, only they weren't having an interview. Not unless the answers the reporter was looking for lay inside Oliver's tonsils. Felicity had no choice but to stare at the scene as her feet were locked into place, not allowing her to escape from this new reality.

The guy Felicity was letting back into her heart stood in front of her with his hands on Susan's hips, while Susan's arms twisted around his neck urging him closer. Oliver didn't pull away. Not even when Felicity saw the edge of Susan's tongue push through his lips.

So much for Oliver's insistence that he wanted nothing to do with the woman. Finally, Felicity regained control of her legs and inched back. The last thing Felicity wanted was for them to see her. In her retreat, Felicity backed into Sara Lance causing Felicity to let out a squeak. Even with her hand covering her mouth, it was too loud not to be noticed by everyone.

Felicity noticed Oliver's eyes shoot in their direction right as Sara's took in what was going on in Oliver's office. Sara tried to grab Felicity's arm but Felicity dodged her. Turning, Felicity ran, her eyes filled with tears. Not even Oliver's PA could stop her.

She didn't know for how long, or where she ran to, but when she stopped muscled arms surrounded her. Familiar ones. That might have satisfied some of the hurt in her heart if they were the right ones, but they weren't.

"Felicity, what happened?" Ray asked her as he pulled her into his chest in an effort to lend her some comfort.

Shaking her head, Felicity wasn't sure if she was even capable of answering.

"It's okay. Let's just get you out of here." Ray kept an arm around her as he led her back the way she came. When they were close to where she had parked it was Felicity's turn to lead and she grabbed Ray's hand until they reached her car.

Ray took the keys from her shaking hands and opened the passenger side door for her. Felicity knew in her state, even if she had somewhat calmed down on the walk back, it was better that Ray drive. If given half the chance, Felicity wasn't sure if she keep herself from using her car as a battering ram when Susan emerged from City Hall. It worked on Isabel Roschev.

Ray kept his head lowered the whole way up to her loft as he had the last time he'd been there. He was still technically supposed to be dead. It wouldn't help to for him to be recognized. Not if Ray had any chance of remaining with the Legends.

Felicity threw her purse and keys down on the table by the door and kicked off her heels the second they were inside the loft. In all honesty, as much as Felicity loved Ray, she would have much more preferred her mother at this point. The two of them had grown close over the past couple of years and, despite the fact that the woman still could drive Felicity insane, she was great at trying to pull Felicity out of her funk. Even if that meant that Felicity only grew frustrated at her mother's mothering. That very thought brought out a watery giggle from Felicity.

"Feeling better?" Ray asked. He settled down at the opposite end of the couch from where Felicity decided to curl up in.

"A little." Felicity thought over what she had seen and shook her head. "No. Not really."

"Want to talk about it?"  
Felicity sat there studying the man that she once thought she could love. He was perfect for her, but her heart refused to let go of Oliver. Hearts tended not to listen to what worked on paper. Instead they chose their own paths. And, right now, Felicity was questioning every decision that she made using it.

"A few weeks ago, I found a card in Oliver's pocket with Susan William's number on it." When Ray shot her a questioning look, Felicity explained. "Susan is a reporter who's been giving Oliver a hard time because of his choices as mayor. She's been crucifying him on television almost weekly."  
"Are you sure it wasn't for an interview?"

Felicity leveled a stare at Ray that told him exactly what she thought about that question. "It had her cell number on the back of her business card, which Oliver supposedly had from a previous encounter." Felicity hated that more tears began to fall at the thought that something could have happened between Oliver and the reporter at that meeting as well. She swiped them angrily away. Susan wasn't worth this misery. And if Susan was what Oliver wanted… Well, then Felicity would have to accept that despite everything seeming like they were about to reconcile. Apparently, Oliver was pulling an Oliver and pushing her away. Again.

"Okay. That's what _happened._ Now tell me about today." Ray moved over on the couch slightly and pulled one of her hands into his lap squeezing it. It felt friendly and reassuring, allowing Felicity to convince herself to stop the tears.

"I saw them… together. Not _together_ together. Eww." Felicity shook her head at that awful thought. If they had been together like that Felicity wasn't sure it was so much tears that Ray would have to have worried about right now. "Oliver was kissing Susan. The very woman he claimed was driving him nuts with her lame stream media accounts."

Ray caught Felicity's eyes and shrugged. "Are you sure he was kissing her and not the other way around?"

"He wasn't exactly fighting her off. If you could have seen them…"

Ray squeezed her hand again and gave her a smile. "You do realize we are talking about Oliver Queen, right? The same man who makes a great leader but horrible when it comes to personal decisions. Not that he's not the first one to jump out there if he thinks you are going to be hurt. You should have heard him in my ear when that Meta tried to attack you." Ray bobbled his head from side to side. "Actually, you should have seen his face before I left to begin with. I thought Diggle and I were going to have to tie him down to keep him from coming after you."  
Felicity struggled to take a deep breath through her tears. "I know that. But I thought things were getting better. John's back. We're reaching some sort of normalcy." Felicity drug her hand from Ray's and rose from the couch to head for the kitchen. "We have new recruits. A new team." Felicity reached for some wine. She needed it desperately. Swinging around, Felicity noticed Ray turned to watch her from the couch.

"You have yet to meet the new recruits. We'll have to introduce you. Anyway, they are getting better and even though Rene was kidnapped and ended up revealing Oliver's identity. He eventually had to pretend he was dead to get Church." Felicity noticed Ray's confusion. "Oliver not Rene. Oliver had to get a body double to pretend he was dead so that they could capture him. Church not Rene." Felicity held a hand to her head. Okay, her rambling was getting bad. Even she was having a hard time keeping up with what she was saying. She really did need to calm down.

Ray rose from the couch and laughed. "I have some experience with that whole dead but alive thing. If Oliver needs pointers tell him to let me know." He must have noticed her face fall at the mention of talking to Oliver. "Sorry. But I'm just saying it's not easy."

Pouring wine into two glasses, Felicity held one out to Ray as he joined her. "He only just revealed the hoax to catch Church two days ago. But, despite the setbacks, things have been going well. Especially between the two of us."

"Until today," Ray said before he raised the glass to his lips.

"Until today," Felicity confirmed. "I had planned to tell him I loved him today."

Ray cocked his head. "Doesn't he already know that? You were engaged not all that long ago."  
"He and I agreed that I wouldn't say it again until I was finally ready to move past all that had happened and fully trusted him again."

"Then you saw him kissing Susan Williams." Felicity could hear the realization in his voice. "Now I see what has you so upset." Ray leaned back against the kitchen counter and set his glass down, crossing his arms. "It's the same kind of felling I had when I realized you didn't really love me because you were too much in love with him."

"I did love you," Felicity protested.

"You loved Oliver more." Ray held up a hand when Felicity was about to argue with him. "It's okay. I get it. Now. But, I doubt you're dealing with the same situation." Ray pressed a finger to Felicity's lips when she began to speak. "I admit, I haven't seen the two of them together like you have but I have seen you and Oliver." Ray snorted. "I'm surprised I ignored it for so long when we were together. You and Oliver… It was pretty obvious."

"Not to some people." Felicity couldn't help but think of the scene she witnessed in the mayor's office.

Ray pushed a stray lock of hair behind Felicity's ear. "I believe that the two of you were meant to be not matter the circumstances." Ray gave her a sad grin. "Even if that means a great guy like me loses every time." He picked up his glass of wine and studied it. "In fact, I'm actually surprised you didn't end up in some sort of rebound relationship after you broke it off with Oliver."

This time it was Felicity who let out a sarcastic sound. "Oh, trust me, my mother tried. She even had Detective… Captain… Lance… Quentin set me up with a fellow cop or two."

Ray's grin turned goofy. "Still have a thing for the hero type, huh?"

"I don't have a thing," Felicity protested. "I mean you and Barry… and Oliver… You just happened to all be… but…"  
"Scientifically, that qualifies as a thing," Ray teased.

Felicity glared at him and refilled her wine when a thought came to her. She reached out and grasped Ray's arm. "Oh, God! I just thought of something."

"I thought of a lot of somethings. What's yours?"

"There was this other cop. He actually asked me out but that was after Oliver and I started talking again."

"And?"

"His name is Billy Malone." Felicity eyes grew wide with shock. "How creepy would that have been if he had been my rebound?" Felicity shuddered at the thought.

"Why is that creepy?" Ray stood in front of her generally confused.

"Because his name is Billy," Felicity told him as if it should be obvious but then she remembered he didn't really know the whole story of what happened between her and Oliver.

"Okay. I'm a pretty smart guy and yet I'm still not getting it."

"Oliver's son is named William and it was because of how Oliver reacted after his son was kidnapped that caused me to walk away." Felicity took a deep shuddering breath. "Oliver shut me out while it seemed that everyone else knew the secret he had been keeping."

"And Billy is a nickname for William and the reason you two split up in the first place," Ray said while realization covered his face.

"Um-hmm." Felicity nodded and began to walk back to the couch with her glass of wine and the rest of the bottle.

Ray followed her. "I must admit that would be a little awkward in a romantic situation, but then if your saying that this Susan woman is something to Oliver wouldn't he be having the same problem?"

"Huh?" Felicity blinked up at him from behind her glasses.

"You did say this reporter's last name was Williams didn't you?" Ray asked as he settled beside her on the couch.

"Yeah? Oh!" Felicity never put one and one together and gotten two. More like she never added in the equation to begin with. "I think Oliver and I definitely win the gold medal for most awkward romantic situations." Felicity began to hold up a finger for each point. "Let's see, there was Sara and Oliver together. Then there was the two of us."

"Don't forget his marriage to Nyssa."

Sure Felicity was about to say the same thing but hearing it from Ray's lips only made the situation that much worse.

"But the two of you got back together," Ray pointed out.  
"Until we weren't."

"You say that like you are done for good." Ray shifted on the couch and caught Felicity's hands, setting her glass on the table in front of them. "I know Oliver, maybe not as well as you do, but I do know that he loves you. And no reporter or cop or anyone else will ever stand in the way of that." Ray smiled and laughed. "If the two of you made a better pairing than the two of us, no one else stands a chance. I just bet that even if you and I had met before you came to Starling City, you still would have ended up with Oliver, much to my chagrin."

Ray pulled her chin up. "In fact, I can actually picture it."

OQFSOQFSOQFS

"Felicity? What's going on?" Myron asked.

"This is me now," Felicity told him while she walked over to the black trash bag and shoved the towel she used to finish bleaching her hair blonde.

"I know Cooper died last month but you can't be serious." Myron stood there stunned as Felicity tied the bag together ready to get rid of her past.

"I am serious. And Cooper didn't die, Myron. He killed himself." Felicity couldn't keep the anger from her voice.

"Well, if you are so determined to look like a nerd, at least act like one and go with me to this seminar." Myron held up tickets that he pulled from his pocket. "Becky was supposed to go with me but she had to head home because of some family emergency."

Felicity grabbed the tickets from his hand and studied them before handing them back. "What is it exactly?"

"Ray Palmer is giving a presentation on Geometrical Analysis and the effects of it on Computer Technology. He's that new young tech genius everyone is talking about. They're saying he's the next best thing. A cross between Jobs and Zuckerberg."

"It's tonight," Felicity noted.

"You have something better to do?" Myron asked as he sat down in front of his computer.

"No." Felicity dumped the bag on the floor. "Screw it. I'll go."

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Felicity sat there staring. Ray Palmer was not only charming and intelligent, he was gorgeous. And all too often he caught her gaze during his presentation and smiled at her. So, it was no surprise when he sought her out during the cocktails that followed.

"Hi. I'm Ray Palmer." He held out his hand to her.

"Felicity. Felicity Smoak."  
He shook her hand and gave her a crooked smile. "Nice to meet you, Miss Smoak. What did you think of the presentation?"

"It was fascinating."  
Ray laughed. "In other words, I bored you to tears. Can't blame you. Half the time, I think I get so lost in what I'm talking about I forget anyone else is there."

"Actually, the idea that you could miniaturize the components of a computer so small that you could wear it on your wrist intrigued me," Felicity admitted before taking a sip of her club soda.

"If you liked that idea, I'd be happy to tell you a few of the other things I have been thinking about."

Felicity smiled up at him. "I'd like that."

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Oliver Queen was frustrated. It took him almost until he arrived at the Unidac Industries auction to figure out how to extract data from Deadshot's laptop. And even then it was barely enough to get a location. It only allowed him enough time to let Detective Lance know about what was about to happen. So, it was no surprise to see the police file in right as they were calling for the last of the bids.

Oliver already asked Diggle to keep his head on a swivel. And now Oliver realized he'd have to keep his own on even more of one now that Detective Lance pointed out that his mother and Thea were there.

His sister was speaking to a woman Oliver recognized but couldn't place a few feet away from where his mother stood. Moira was in a conversation with another blonde while Walter was across the room.

All Oliver could make out about the woman speaking to his mother was her hair loosely flowing around her shoulders and the inappropriateness of her little black dress. It had large strips of fabric over the bareness of her back. The curve of her spine could be seen and there was not much that had to be imagined to come up with what the rest of her body looked like. And if there was one thing Oliver developed on those cold lonely nights that he spent over the past five years, it was a very vivid imagination.

Walking over to the two women, Oliver smiled at Moira, approaching the mystery woman from behind. "Mother."

"Oliver, what a surprise." Moira held up her cheek for his kiss and he dutifully leaned down to do so. This allowed him to come around the new woman and gain a better look.

It was only then that his eyes could truly capture the creature in front of his mother. If the back of the dress drew his attention, the front had every hormone he possessed on high alert, something he hadn't had happen in a very long time. Oliver's gaze slipped upwards slowly so he could finally see her face. And that's where it stopped, along with his heart.

The younger woman's face was a contradiction to her dress, but no less impactful. It was full of intelligence and not just because her inquisitive eyes were behind a pair of black and red plastic frames. She took him in and sized him up in a matter of seconds and Oliver half wondered what her conclusion was. The other half was doing its level best to keep his body in check so he didn't drag her into his arms and kiss her. Never had he felt such a primitive response so keenly.

"Oliver, I'd like you to meet Miss Felicity Smoak with Palmer Technologies. Miss Smoak, this is my son, Oliver."

Felicity held out a hand to him and Oliver realized how small and trim it looked. He also noticed that there was no ring gracing any of her fingers. Enfolding her hand in his much larger one, he tugged her a step closer and he advanced a step of his own. It was the only concession he would give to his body's inappropriate timing. "Miss Smoak."

Even Oliver noticed how deep and gravely his voice became when he spoke her name. He needed to watch what he was doing or else someone might recognize his vigilante voice. _Vigilante_. _Damn, he needed to get his crap together_. He was here for Deadshot, not a one-night stand.

"Mr. Queen."

His eyes narrowed at the breathiness of her own tone. "No. Mr. Queen was my father."

"Yes, but he's dead. I mean he drowned. But you didn't which means you could stand here and listen to me babble. Which will end in 3…2…1."

A choked sound caused Oliver's head to turn. His mother's face had turned ashen. Oliver reached for her but she shook him off. "I think I will refill my champagne."

Before she could step away, a shot rang out. Oliver was on full alert. Assessing the situation, he was appreciative of the fact that Diggle was quick on his feet and was running in their direction.

"Mr. Queen, we need to get you out of here."

Oliver shook his head and shoved his mother in Diggle's direction. "No. Them." Oliver pointed at his mom and sister. "Take them."

Diggle gathered Thea and Moira and ushered them toward the door amidst the panic. Oliver turned to go when he noticed the frightened stare that Felicity possessed as another shot rang out.

"Take her, too," Oliver shouted at Diggle. The bodyguard gave him a questioning stare but grabbed Felicity's arm. She shook him off as her large blue gaze swept the room.

"Ray," was all she muttered before Oliver grabbed her.

"You need to go. It's not safe."

Her eyes raised up to meet his. "If you're not leaving, I'm not leaving."

"I don't have time to argue with you. I'll throw you over my shoulder if I have to." Oliver eyes swept down her body in a lecherous way to prove a point. "And with that dress that wouldn't be advisable for either of us." Her face turned red and Oliver motioned Diggle to grab her. "Get all three of them out of here."

Diggle nodded and led the women from the room, leaving Oliver the chance to race upstairs to change. Deadshot had taken his last life.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Oliver fiddled with the stationery in his hand. He had discovered it by his breakfast this morning. Felicity had left a note for him with Raisa the night before.

 _Oliver,_

 _After the disastrous last meeting with your mother, I didn't want to hang around your house. Especially as there already seemed to be a number of people already there concerned with your welfare._

 _I also wanted to be sure that you were safe. And tell you thank you and that it was nice meeting you at the Unidac auction. If your mother has any questions regarding possible stock options, I'd be happy to talk to her. Or Ray, if she prefers, seeing as that I may have upset her._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Felicity Smoak_

 _VP of Palmer Technologies_

That note was the reason why he found himself entering the temporary offices of Palmer Tech looking for her. Or so he assured himself.

Walking up to the security desk, Oliver realized how late it was. She had probably already left for the night but as he had no other way to contact her, Oliver decided to leave his name and card. "Hi. Is Felicity Smoak available?"

The guard looked up the sandwich in front of him. He set it down and brushed his hands on his dark blue pants before taking Oliver's card. "I believe she's up in the Executive Offices. She and Mr. Palmer only just returned from a dinner meeting."

The disgruntled man led Oliver over the elevators and when they opened, he pressed the fifth floor button. "They are in Suite 5A, Mr. Queen."

"Thank you." Oliver watched the doors close and slid Felicity's note into his jacket pocket. It was only then that Oliver realized that he really didn't have any idea as to what he was doing there. Oliver debated heading back down but when the doors opened his feet led him to the glass doors of the suite.

Oliver raised his hand to knock when he saw her. Felicity was gorgeous with her hair tucked into some sort of bun. She wore a long blue dress that fell just past her knees and accented every one of the curves Oliver had noticed before. However, Oliver couldn't completely appreciate the full effect of it because the front of it was pressed against a tall man in a suit.

Despite feeling like a voyeur, Oliver couldn't move away as he watched the man kiss Felicity. Her hands held onto his shoulders, while the man's spanned her waist. Oliver felt his mouth go dry for a moment as he struggled to swallow. Jealousy pounded through every part of him.

The masochist in him must have made him knock. Oliver noticed how comfortable the couple was because neither of them sprang apart at the sound. Instead the kiss finished and the man turned his head to face Oliver while Felicity's forehead fell to the man's chest and her arms slid down.

The tall man whispered something down to her before he kissed the top of her head and walked toward the door. A huge grin filled the stranger's face as he opened the door for Oliver. "We finally get to meet."

"And you are?" Oliver hated the fact that he growled the words at the man. His jealousy hadn't been as tampered as he'd like to believe.

The man ignored the Oliver's posturing and held out a hand by way of greeting. "Ray Palmer. And you're Oliver Queen. I had the pleasure of meeting your mother yesterday. Horrible tragedy that was. I was about to speak to Walter when the gunfire started."

For a split second, Oliver wished Deadshot had aimed at Ray instead of Walter. Grudgingly, Oliver shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Palmer."

"I should be more upset since Queen Consolidated beat out my bid but I'm happy everyone is safe, including your family."

It bugged Oliver that Ray was so charming and nice. It made it hard for Oliver to hate him. Oliver could see why someone like Felicity was with him. "I wouldn't know about that. I don't directly work with the company."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, nonetheless." Ray turned to Felicity. "I have a phone call to make to an investor. I'll catch a cab back to the hotel and leave the car for you."

"You don't have to do that. I can come with you." Felicity reached for her scarf and purse that laid upon the nearby desk.

"I insist. Oliver didn't come here to see me anyway." Ray glanced over at him. "Did you?"

Oliver stood there stunned for a moment that Ray was so direct. "No."

"Good. It's settled then." Ray kissed Felicity on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Watching Ray walk away, left Oliver fascinated by how easily the man trusted him with Felicity. Apparently, Ray wasn't aware of Oliver Queen's reputation. "Nice meeting you, Ray."

"You, too," Ray said with an easy smile before he closed the door behind him, very much leaving Oliver and Felicity alone once the elevator closed with him inside.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay." Felicity dropped the scarf and purse back on the desk and leaned back against it. "You're family seemed pretty anxious when I was there."

"They were but as you can see, I'm fine." Oliver held out his hands to emphasis his point.

"Yes, you are." Felicity began to blush as her eyes traced over him. Oliver grinned. "I mean of course you are." She reached up to her head. "Why is it everything I say comes out wrong?"

Oliver continued to smile at her. He thought the way she said things was charming and direct.

"Did you have some questions for me?"

"What? No." Oliver shook his head. "I only wanted to stop by and show you I was okay."

The silent moments after that should have felt uncomfortable as he had nothing left to say, but they weren't. He appreciated the languid motion of her body while she pushed off the desk and approached him.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mr…. Oliver."

He couldn't honestly remember a moment that he had heard his name and became instantly aroused at the sound of it. It was the strangest thing. It was almost as if she pulled him in with an invisible cord. One that he had no choice to follow. "And you."

Nodding at her, Oliver turned away from the magnetism that rushed between them. He needed to leave before he did something stupid. Or anything more stupid. But she stopped him when she laid her hand on his arm. The small thin digits of her left hand closed around the fabric of his coat effectively pausing his steps.

Refusing to turn around, Oliver swiveled his head to face her. She seemed unfazed by his penetrating stare.

"Please be careful." Oliver felt his eyes narrow in question. "The Starling City vigilante. He's dangerous."

Now Oliver completely turned to face her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he tilted his lips upwards. "Thank you for the concern, but I'll be fine. Shouldn't your warning be better served for your boyfriend?"

"He'll be fine." Felicity shook her head and smiled up at him. "Ray'll be fine. He knows how to take care of himself."  
"And, yet, he left you alone."

Her eyes went wide at his insinuation. She gulped. "Do you think the vigilante will attack me?"

 _Not in the way that you think_. "No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he doesn't attack beautiful blondes," Oliver teased.

Her hand reached up and touched the top of her head. "I dye it actually."

Oliver leaned forward and looked more closely at her head. "Either way, you should be fine."

OQFSOQFSOQFS

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Diggle sat down next to Oliver and glanced at the computer screen.

"Nothing." Oliver clicked a button and the page he was looking at disappeared.

Diggle leaned over Oliver and reclicked the button. "Doesn't look like nothing. It looks like the third time I've caught you perusing the Palmer Tech webpage. What's so fascinating? Is Palmer in your book?"  
Oliver scrolled down and showed Diggle what he had been looking at. A large picture of Felicity Smoak dominated the screen, with a section filled with her biography.

"Felicity Smoak," Diggle read. "What's so special about this girl?"

"I don't know," Oliver told his new partner honestly as he shoved back from the desk.

"Wasn't she the one at the Unidac Industries auction? The one you insisted I get out of there with your mom and sister?"  
"Uh-huh."

"I can't believe it. Oliver Queen smitten." Diggle smiled as he settled on the desk.

"I'm not smitten." Oliver pushed out of the chair and went to retrieve his bow. It was past time for him to head out for the night. Criminals weren't about to just start turning themselves in.

"I'll remind you of that the next time I catch you staring at her picture," Diggle told him with a laugh. "At least you're mooning over someone other than Laurel for once."

"I don't moon over Laurel." Oliver grunted as he buckled his quiver a little too tightly. "I have to go see Helena."

"It's amazing you keep them all straight." Diggle smile seemed to grow. "But I'd rather have this one," Diggle pointed at the computer screen, "then that psycho you think you can rehabilitate."

Oliver ignored him and left. Diggle's smug smile was almost more irritating than his words.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Felicity's car drove her past the sign that once more welcomed her to Starling City. After her latest blow up with Ray, Felicity needed to get away for a while and Starling City seemed as good a place as any. The fact that she excused it as a business trip to solidify their standings in the city was her giveaway answer whenever anyone questioned her motives. In fact, her trip to Starling City was the actual reason for her fight with Ray to begin with.

He didn't feel as if she would be safe enough to go on her own. Ray's fear of her getting hurt like his previous girlfriend had was one of the many reasons Felicity knew he would never ask her to marry him. At least not yet. Not that she was expecting a ring. Their relationship, or at least their romantic one, was still new.

After Ray agreed to hire her at Palmer Tech, Felicity put off any other interactions between them. Last thing she wanted was for anyone to think she didn't earn her position due to her own merits. It was only a few months before the last time they came to Starling City that Felicity finally relented and agreed to see what could happen between them.

She never pictured what would happen between them was Oliver Queen. Ever since she had met him at the Unidac auction, he was never far from her thoughts. Too often, Felicity caught herself scanning the internet and news for anything that might pertain to him.

It was only after she caught herself hacking into a system, one with military grade encryption, she had known she had gone too far. But in doing so, Felicity stumbled onto a secret. One that was beyond even her comprehension.

Despite evidence that exonerated Oliver Queen from being the Starling City vigilante, known as The Hood, Felicity now knew what the truth really was. Oliver was very much the man under the hood.

"Harold, you can let me out here," Felicity told her driver as he approached the long line of cars that led to the Starling City Cancer Society fundraiser.

Ray insisted that if she was so insistent on coming that he would donate only if Felicity attended. That was why she was here. At least she had decided to wear one of her more comfortable dresses, even if the collar did tend to itch.

The door opened and the driver held out his hand to help her from the car. Smiling, Felicity accepted it. "Thank you, Harold."

"Of course, Miss Smoak. Text when you are ready to leave and I will be outside."

Felicity patted the older man on the arm and proceeded up the stairs. She was grateful the second she stepped inside. The heat warmed her up after the cold chill outside. She knew she should have brought her coat but she hadn't wanted to worry about dealing with the coat check with such a crowd.

Walking up to the main ballroom, Felicity checked her phone. Ray had insisted on putting a GPS chip inside the broach, especially after a news report stated the Dodger was in town. It didn't help that the jewelry Ray donated was from the Ominous Decade, the exact kind of thing the Dodger had an eye for from Felicity's research on her way over to the event.

Speaking of eyes, Felicity was not surprised to find the blue ones of Oliver Queen. If the Dodger was to strike, it only made sense that The Hood would be present as well.

"Miss Smoak. What a surprise," Oliver said as he approached her.

"Mr. Queen. I mean, Oliver," she corrected herself before he could. "Is your family donating to the cause?"

"Yes. I'm assuming you're Ray Palmer's representation."

Felicity nodded in response. It surprised her she could even do that with some cognitive recognition as Oliver's eyes slowly skimmed over her. If he caressed her with his very hands it might not have felt as intimate.

"Aren't you afraid of the Dodger running off with your family jewels?" _She finally got words out of her mouth and that was what she muttered_? _Frack_. Her tongue had decided to run off with her brain again without her permission. "That came out very wrong."

The well-muscled, black man by Oliver's side snickered. Oliver glared at him before his eyes returned to Felicity. "Miss Smoak, this is my bodyguard, John Diggle. Digg, this is Felicity Smoak. She's Vice President of Palmer Technologies."

Diggle nodded at her. "Nice to meet you, Miss Smoak."

"John."

"Obviously, your boss isn't worried about his own jewels," John said with a smirk.

Felicity held up her phone. "He is. Ray put a GPS tracker inside it. My phone will let me know if the broach is moved."

"Impressive."

Felicity smiled at the older man. "I developed the program. This is basically a trial run to make sure it works."

"Hopefully none of us will have to find out," John told her before he looked around. He nudged Oliver. "Is that…?"

"I'm not going there, Digg. I think I'd rather take my chances with a jewel thief," Oliver said with a look of exasperation at his bodyguard before glaring at a woman down the corridor.

"Bad date?" Felicity asked him.

"Bad doesn't even cover it."

"I'm going to do another walk around," John said to Oliver. His eyes shot to Felicity. "You know just to make sure you're safe, sir."

"Thanks, Digg. I saw someone I need to speak to anyway." Oliver turned and nodded at Felicity. "If you'll excuse us."

"Of course. It was nice seeing you again," Felicity told him before they turned to leave. Alone, Felicity decided to roam around the ballroom so she could peruse the items up for bid. A painting caught her eye and she sent a quick text off to Ray. It was no surprise that he texted her right back authorizing her to place an eleven million dollar bid on it. Felicity had known the second she saw it that Ray would have to have it. It went along with his latest artistic craze.

Before she could submit her bid, her phone beeped. Felicity glanced down to see what kind of notification she had received. It was the tracker for the GPS. _Frack_! Someone was moving the broach. Felicity tacked the signal through the ballroom and out into the hallway. A man in front of her happened to have his palm wrapped around _her_ broach. Reaching out, Felicity grabbed the man's arm. "If you want it, you're going to have to bid."

The man only smiled. "I'd rather just take it."

Felicity began to freak out. This guy wouldn't kill her in the middle of a crowd this big, would he? 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Oliver was on edge. Not just because the Dodger could show up at any second, but with McKenna here he had to be careful. Oliver didn't need her sniffing around if he spotted the thief.

To make matters worse, there was Felicity Smoak. Oliver had wished that she'd be here the second he realized that Ray Palmer had donated an item for auction. And yet, that compiled the small bit of fear Oliver felt because now Felicity could be in danger. The Dodger was too unpredictable to know if anyone here could be in danger if they stood in his way.

Oliver never suspected how much peril Felicity could get into until he saw her again. She stumbled up to him and Diggle looking frazzled, her loose hair practically hiding her face.

"I think I have a problem." She pushed her hair back and then settled on a collar around her neck. One with a red light flashing. The Dodger's collar.

Diggle's eyes met Oliver's. The older man reacted faster than Oliver could. He felt his feet harden to the floor while he watched Diggle drag Felicity away. Oliver snapped himself out of the shock and rage settled in. He'd kill the Dodger.

Following behind Diggle and Felicity, Oliver realized that Digg had found an empty office. Diggle began to search through a pile of pens on the desk. Prying off a section of one, Digg turned to face him. "Go. I've got this."

Oliver's eyes met Felicity's. Despite her fear, he noticed resolve as she nodded at him to go. Her words began quietly and Oliver wasn't sure he even heard her correctly, but she swallowed and began again. "It's alright. I know, Oliver. I can explain later."

He wanted to go over to her and assure her things were going to be okay, but Oliver couldn't. Oliver had not been this conflicted in a while.

Her eyes shot to his before she glanced down at Diggle who was concentrating on the circuitry around her neck. When her eyes rose back up to his, she muttered, "I hope."

Nodding at her, Oliver pulled out his Bluetooth and stuck it in his ear. "Can you still track it?"

"Yes."

"Talk me in."  
Diggle glanced up at Felicity the second Oliver left. His face a mask of concentration and seriousness. "How did you find out?"

"That Oliver is the…"  
"Yeah."

"I hacked his computer," Felicity admitted. "By accident." Felicity tried to smile but she was pretty sure she failed. "He really should upgrade his system. It only took me fifteen minutes to get in past his encryption."  
Diggle laughed. "You hacked him?"

"It's not like I haven't done it before. Not Oliver. Someone else." Felicity groaned. "Forget I said that."

"You offering to upgrade his system?"

"Maybe."

"Felicity…" Oliver's voice chimed in over Diggle's speaker. "I need to know where I'm going."

When Diggle nodded, Felicity knew he'd ignore her comment for now. There was a possible future but only if she could get Oliver to the Dodger before he decided to leave her headless.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

"Where is she?" Oliver demanded the second he was down the stairs.

Diggle glanced up at him from where he stood holding wires near where Oliver's computer once stood. A smile spread over Digg's face as he nodded under the desk that now held new computer equipment.

"What are you doing?" Oliver's voice was harsh as he walked over and glared down at the desk with his arms crossed.

Felicity's blonde head popped out from under the desk. Her blue eyes shimmered brightly. Her cheeks flushed with excitement. She was in her element, apparently, and not suffering from the effects of almost having her head blown off. "Fixing your system. It's the least I could do after you saved my life. I upgraded to some of the latest technology that Palmer Tech possesses so that you will definitely have the security that you need."

"And you let her?" Oliver said to Diggle who stood there still covered in wires with a grin on his face.

"You could use the upgrade," Felicity informed him before she disappeared again. "I broke onto your system quickly enough. How you managed to not get caught before now is surprising." Her head popped back out again. "You weren't planning on that were you? Because if you were…"

"No," he told her tersely.

"Okay, then give me five more minutes and I will have you up and running."

Oliver swung around to face his friend and partner who only shrugged at the unspoken question of what the hell was Felicity doing. Funny how the question wasn't _why was she in their bunker to begin with_. But for the life of him, Oliver knew it felt right for her to be there.

"Done with the wiring."

Reaching down to help her up, Oliver realized Felicity had on one of his t-shirts pulled over her gold dress. The last woman who had worn any of his clothes was Sara on the Gambit. "Are you okay?"

Felicity nodded. "Thanks to you and Diggle."

"Does Ray know where you are?"

"That I'm in Starling City, yes. That I'm with The Hood and his…" Felicity looked over at Diggle.

"Partner," John supplied.

"That I'm with The Hood and his partner, no." Felicity shrugged. "Not that he has much room to complain."

Oliver leveled a look at her wondering exactly what she meant by that comment. "Are you and Ray…?"

"Really depends on how he acts when I return to Ivy Town," Felicity said with a small frown.

"When… When are you returning?" Oliver hated that he sounded so desperate to know her answer. Even Digg seemed to notice his hesitation.

"Not until next week." Felicity sat down at the computer turning it on and resuming her system setup from behind the keyboard.

"Good. Then you have time to show Digg, and me, the new setup." Oliver leaned against the desk watching her type way faster than he ever could. It took everything in Oliver to ignore the smug smile that Diggle sent his way.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

A couple of days later, Oliver sat in front of the new computers and debated heading out for the night. Digg was out with Carly and his nephew so he wasn't expected in that night. Which was why Oliver was surprised to hear the side entrance door open.

Oliver sat there alert and ready to attack the newcomer. High heels sounded out across the space as they traversed the concrete floor. Hiding in the shadows, Oliver allowed his eyes to adjust to find out who the intruder was.

His arm shot out and grasped the woman's arm and pulled her into the darkness with him. Oliver slammed her back against the pillar, using his arm to pin her there. Quickly, with his other hand, he covered her eyes so she wouldn't be able to see his face. Only once he had her settled did he realize who exactly he had captured. Her red lips drew in his attention without muttering a word.

Bright red lips that called out to him like a siren's song. Tempting and forbidden. Only his mind refused to focus on that last bit of warning. "Felicity."

Oliver leaned down and covered those lips with his own. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, sinking his teeth into it slightly. Oliver savored the taste of her. Her lips were soft, warm and responsive under his own. Even with her eyes covered, she reacted to his slightest touch as his arm moved from pinning her there to grasping her hip so he could pull her flush against him. The hand that covered her eyes slipped to the back of her head so he could capture her there.

Pleasure surged through him just knowing she wasn't pulling away. Instead her hands buried themselves in the fabric of his shirt. Felicity seemed as desperate as he was. Oliver pulled back and yanked the t-shirt he wore off only to regret it a second later.

Felicity had never seen his scars. He wasn't sure if she had even known the extent of damage done to his body over the years. Only when he glanced down at her she barely seemed to take any notice of any of it. Her eyes were focused on his while her fingers ghosted over her lips. "Felicity?"

"I should go." She began to turn away and Oliver felt the rejection deep into his bones.

"You don't have to."

"It's not you, Oliver." She turned back and laid a hand on his chest only to pull it away.

"Let me guess, you're going to finish that with some equivalent of, it's not you, it's me. I've said it so many times that I know the drill," Oliver told her with some sarcasm to mask the hurt.

Felicity grabbed his arm unperturbed that it now laid crossed over his bare chest. "No." She shook her head. "No. I wasn't going to say that. It's Ray. He and I…"  
Every curse word Oliver had ever learned in his life ran through his head. He had forgotten about Ray. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Felicity smiled up at him and her hand slid up his arm.

Oliver groaned at her touch and his eyes closed desperate for some control. "Please stop, Felicity."

He felt her lips brush over his cheek. It wasn't what he wanted in the least but he understood she couldn't give him anything else. Opening his eyes, Oliver stared down at her. She was still there smiling at him. He could only be thankful that she had at least removed her hand from his burning skin.

"I came to say that I was heading out," she told him. "I decided to go home a few days early."

"Ray." Oliver knew that had to be the reason. Which made his decision to kiss her that much worse.

Felicity shook her head and her smile faded. "No. Not Ray."

"Work." That made Oliver feel a little better. She wasn't leaving him to go back to the man she loved. She had a job to do, just like he did.

"I prefer to turn in my resignation in with Ray in person. I owe him that much after all he has done for me." Felicity reached into her purse and pulled out a business card and held it out to him. "My cell number is on there if you have any questions about your system."

Oliver accepted the card and slid it into the back pocket of his pants. "Thanks."

"When I return to Starling City, I'll check in with John."

"Return?" Oliver was really confused now. "Check in?"

"Well, he told me I was practically an honorary member of the team." Felicity's eyes darkened in confusion. "If that's not the case…"

"No." Oliver watched her face fall and he realized she thought he told her she wasn't a part of the team. "Of course you are. I should have asked you sooner. I never thought that you would stay. I'm glad Digg did." Oliver relaxed his pose, dropping his hands from his chest. "I always thought that you'd only go back to Palmer Tech… and Ray."

"Did you want me to?"

Oliver leapt at her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her like a dying man begging for salvation. Only once he realized she needed to breath did he pull back. "I don't even want to let you go there now."

A slight smile touched her puffy lips. "Afraid I'll change my mind?"

"Yes."

Her hand caressed his cheek. "I won't."

This time, Felicity leaned up into him and initiated the kiss. It was soft and sweet and nothing like what Oliver wanted right now. A kind of kiss that he wasn't sure he deserved. It was a kiss that made him think he could survive anything to get back to her… to home. The feeling was one he wanted to feel every day and yet wanted to push away to protect it from all the evils Oliver knew existed in the world.

He was broken and damaged. Felicity didn't seem to care. She accepted him as he was. She didn't carry the baggage of knowing him before he left on the Gambit and there was no hesitation on her part confronted by all he was now and what he had gone through to get here.

"I'll come back, I promise," she whispered up at him before she settled back on her feet.

Oliver hated the fact that he counted down the days until her return. More than that, he hated that Digg knew it.

"Who are you after tonight?" Digg asked as he sat in front of the computer several weeks later.

"He's on there." Oliver waved at the computer screen.

"Cute."

"What?" Oliver turned and saw a picture of Felicity filling up the monitor. "I swear I didn't look that up."

"No, I did."

Oliver swung around and grabbed his bow as he took aim at the intruder. A man stood there in some sort of metal suit. "Who are you?"

The man held up his hands in defense before slowly raising them to his helmet. He eased it off his head revealing Ray Palmer.

Refusing to back down, Oliver pulled further back on the bow string. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I flew. It was the only way I was going to beat Felicity," Ray said with a laugh, but his face fell when he must have realized no one else saw the humor. "Oh! You mean in here. I had tracked Felicity's GPS signal. You really should have her look into a jamming device." Ray scratched his head. "Though that could be a problem with the club upstairs."

He stood in front of them, unmindful of the gun and bow that were aimed at his chest, with his head cocked as if contemplating something important. Then Ray tried to snap his fingers but his gloves got in the way. "Light bulb. Literally. Well, not literally. You know what I mean. A jamming device down here and a signal booster for the club. I can work on it with Felicity. Remotely, of course."

"Are we sure he's not related to Felicity?" Oliver asked Digg with only some sarcasm.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here. If you're planning to chase after someone else, it's the wrong person." Ray pointed at the screen still showing Felicity's image. "If you were smart, that would be your target tonight. She gets in at nine-thirty. Felicity's pretty prompt."

"Why would I chase her? She coming here anyway."

"Because you love her. And, frankly, she's in love with you too."

Oliver lowed his bow. "I don't love Felicity."

Ray laughed and glanced over at Diggle. "Is he always in this much denial?"

"You don't know him very well, do you?" Diggle said with a smile as he holstered his gun.

"How would you even know how Felicity and I feel? You barely know me." Oliver set his bow back on the table.

Ray grinned at him. "I could tell the moment the two of you were in a room together. I'm referring to the auction by the way." Ray motioned to Diggle. "You should have seen him when he appeared in my office. He was so jealous." Ray turned back to Oliver. "Why do you think I left so quickly? Felicity knew I was done for the evening. I didn't have any phone calls. In fact, if I did, Felicity probably would have laid into me for taking it after the disastrous business dinner we had just gone through."

Oliver glanced over at Digg in an attempt to see if his friend thought Ray was as crazy as he sounded but Digg sat there grinning and nodding at everything Ray said. No help on that end then.

"Time's clicking away," Ray reminded him. "Is it going to be Felicity or whoever you planned to visit?"

Oliver grabbed his bow and turned toward the area he set up to change. "I have plans."

Oliver could hear Ray's question to Diggle as he walked away. "So, that's a no on going after Felicity?"

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Oliver stood in the shadows. His prey roamed around the room unaware of his presence. It gave Oliver time to study his quarry.

His victim reached for their phone and Oliver raised his bow and shot it out of their hand. The target wouldn't need it. In fact, it was that very phone that placed Oliver's prey on his hit list.

"Felicity Smoak," Oliver called out as he revealed himself. "You have failed this city."

Her eyes shot to his, her hand that once held the phone clenched to her chest. "Oliver."

Reaching up, Oliver tugged down the hood that covered his head. Before anything could leave his lips, she leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Transferring the bow to his other hand behind his back, Oliver wrapped his arm around her. "I missed you."

Felicity looked up at him and stepped back, forcing him to let her go. Already he missed the warmth of her body against his chest.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked.

"Ray."

Her face mirrored her confusion. "Ray? Did he call?"  
"He stopped by."

"No." Felicity hung her head. "He traced my GPS, didn't he?" Oliver nodded but he knew she couldn't see it with her facing down. But when she raised her head he saw that realization dawned on her. "He showed up in the Atom suit. He flew here testing it out. I'm going to kill him, if he doesn't kill himself."

"Is that what he calls himself? The Atom? I was wondering." Oliver laughed. "Is he always that direct?"

Felicity smiled at him. "I don't know what he said, but pretty much. It's a good thing he's such a great guy. I swear he could be an evil genius if he wasn't."

"Good thing," Oliver agreed. "But why are we still talking about Ray?"

Felicity's hand rose and caressed his chest as she fingered the edges of the fabric of his hood. "You brought him up."  
"I know of a great way to forget about him."

"You do?" Felicity's smile hit all the way to the damaged heart that Oliver had in his chest. He nodded and tossed his bow at her couch. "I do."  
Oliver pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She responded so quickly to his touch that he almost thought he was dreaming again. Felicity didn't even seem to care when he lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the kitchen counter where he set her down. She didn't flinch as her hands skimmed over his flachettes. She didn't care that she had to maneuver around his quiver. He could have been shirtless for all that she cared. But this was better. This was more of who he was. And Felicity didn't seem to shy away from any of it.

Felicity was the woman that Digg had once told him about. The one that wouldn't want to change him. How the hell had he gotten so lucky?

OQFSOQFSOQFS

"I doubt he feels so lucky anymore," Felicity told Ray as she tossed the empty wine bottle into the recycling bin. "Why else would I have found him with… with…"

Ray wrapped her in his arms. "Remember when I said there couldn't be a man on Earth who would regret kissing and you said that you could think of one?"

Felicity nodded against his chest but Ray wouldn't let her get away with hiding. He took her face between his hands and stared down at her. "Oliver doesn't regret anything about you. I doubt he ever did."

"How do you know? You didn't see his face."

"Maybe not but I saw your face. You could never love a man who couldn't love you back. And Oliver, despite whatever protest he lays at your feet, is no different." Ray let her go and reached around her. When he was in front of her again he held out her phone. "Talk to him. It's the only way you're going to get to the bottom of this."

Ray leaned down and kissed her forehead. "And if he does regret kissing you, loving you, call me. Sara and I will be more than happy to kick his ass. I could use the practice, especially now that I made a few upgrades to my suit."

Felicity watched Ray pick up his jacket and leave. She fiddled with her phone and walked back over to the couch. She didn't feel like she could call Oliver. Not yet. Not after what she saw. He might lie to her and that would only hurt her worse. More than that, it would break her to hear him tell her it was over.

Pulling up her text message, Felicity typed out a message before erasing it all. Throwing it down Felicity walked away from it. Only doing anything else held no interest. And after twenty-five minutes of endless roaming, Felicity gave up.

Picking the phone back up, she pressed it against her forehead. She tried to find just the right thing to say. It wasn't easy. How could any person come up with just the right words that might lead to having their heart broken into a thousand pieces?

Felicity finally settled on four little words. _Can you come home_? If he had to ask which home or automatically thought of Laurel's, Felicity knew that it would be over for good.

A tear slipped down Felicity's cheek as she pressed send and waited.

 **THE END**


End file.
